Sugar
by Katraa
Summary: it was the classic cliche romance story that all started with a stuttered, can i borrow some sugar? [riku x sora]


**_Dedication:_** Thetra.

Happy birthday my love! Hopefully this will satisfy your needs? I wanted to make it M like you suggested but .. it just didn't play out that way. Er, sorry. But I hope the fluff in it makes up for it? Oh dear, haha. Any way, the idea came to me when watching tv and a commerical came on. Don't ask, I'm just weird like that. Regardless, I hope you like this and take it for its plot and such.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sugar_**

* * *

Remember those old movies where the new neighbor would run next store and ask to borrow the sugar? At the time it didn't seem cliché or a fallacy, but nowadays borrowing things from your neighbors was an instant giveaway of your attraction. Nonetheless, it was sweet, but typically those little 'crushes' never worked out. Then again … who would start a relationship based off borrowing _sugar_? It was an insane and childish and _helpless romantic_ thing to do. Too bad no one ever told Sora Kayaki that.

Sora Kayaki was the typical nineteen year old boy. He was a brunette, five foot six, (yes, he was short), lived in Boston Massachusetts, and had been kicked out by his parents. You see, his mother, wasn't very fond of the idea of having her son living at home while he attended college. The commute was too long, anyway. It wasn't like Sora's parents hated him. Not in the least, they _adored_ the boy and wanted the best for him. Which was one of the reasons why they paid (for every single cent, to Sora's amazement) for him to live in an apartment five minutes from campus. Sure, it got lonely, but Sora managed. That was what the internet was for, after all.

He accredited his free apartment to the fact that he was an honors student fresh out of high-school, perusing the field of medicine. He wanted his master's degree so he could become a surgeon. He even got over his fear of the sight of blood just to accomplish this dream! Yes, Sora was optimistic. He had always been told he had a bright future. At least in the career department.

Love, that was a different topic. He had one girlfriend his entire life; Selphie Tilmit. She was his date for the prom and his girlfriend for two months. Unfortunately, she dumped him for Tidus Raes. The jock. The popular-guy. The man who wasn't going to get a scholarship for anything other than his athletic ability.

But you see, Sora was a very reserved and shy person. He never rose his voice to his friends, too afraid (he'd _never_ admit it) that they would leave him. He never spoke his mind, too uncertain that what he thought was right. He never approached someone he had a crush on in fears of being turned on. It was the classic, tragic love-story of a young boy.

Speaking of timid actions, Sora was currently facing the age old dilemma. He was out of sugar. Usually this wouldn't be that big of a problem. Usually he would just wait until the weekend to go off to the grocery store, (or the market, whichever was closer), after his afternoon classes. But you see, today was different. Today Sora Kayaki was making _chocolate chip cookies_. And without sugar, cookies were just horrible. And Sora was a cookie addict.

So that left Sora, standing nervously in his hallway. His fingers dug into the soft pockets of his jacket as he stood there. He sized up his neighbor's door, drilling his teeth into his bottom lip. Blue, tranquil eyes observed the apartment's number, 33 to be exact. It was a shiny gold and one number off his own (32).

He curled his hand up into a knuckle, timorously raising it to the door. He paused, letting his knuckle hover. He didn't even _know_ his neighbor (whoever it was hadn't had the decency of introducing themselves yet). Sora figured it was either going to be one of three things. An angry, and quite angst old lady, a rapist (or serial killer) who had a uni-brow, or some grumpy old man with one eye. Sora shivered at his own imagination as he knocked.

Why was he afraid of _knocking_? Man, he needed to stop being so passive. But what if they were busy! What if this was a bad time? Sora started to regret even wanting to make cookies.

The door opened and it took all Sora had not to let his jaw drop. Was there a choice four? "Hello?"

The man was clothed in a silky blue bathrobe, loosely knotted around his waist. Slightly wet, silver hair clung to his shoulders, accompanying ghostly green eyes. Refined lips were twisted into a look of discontent. The bathrobe revealed just part of his chest. And god..

Sora blinked once. Then twice. And for a third and final time. "Um, h-hi." He wasn't good with strangers and here he was, staring down what must be a _male model_. Who probably posed naked. And Sora knew _why_. With a body like that… his cheeks radiated warmth as he smiled meekly at his neighbor.

"Can I help you?" The stranger asked with a yawn, rubbing his eyelids. The _beautiful_ male leaned against the threshold (the doorframe to be exact). His eyes locked on with nervous blue ones. "Can you … speak?" The stranger inquired, tilting his head cautiously to the side when he got no response.

"O-oh!" Sora blushed a fierce red as his eyes widened in embarrassment, "CanIborrowyou?"

"Excuse me?" The man asked, arching an eyebrow. "Borrow… me?"

"No!" Sora blurt out, causing the stranger to recoil an inch, "I meant! Can I borrow… the sweet…stuff… the the… su..sa.." Sora slurred, waving his hands frantically as a dark red blush overcame his face. "The …"

"Sugar?" The man guessed, an amused and all-knowing smile appearing on his face.

"Yes!" Sora proclaimed, exhaling with triumphant, "That!"

"…Sure?" The stranger replied, moving to the right a bit. He motioned for Sora to come in. When Sora hesitated, the other arched an inquisitive eyebrow, "I'm not going to rape you?" The man spoke questioningly, noticing the dark red on Sora's face. He paused and glanced at his current clothing as Sora cautiously entered. "I'm not always dressed like this." The man felt a need to state, poking his chest proudly. "You just caught me at a bad time."

"I'msorry!" Sora slurred, eyes frantically meeting the other's. The brunette banged his back against the door as it slammed shut. He winced, alongside the stranger. "I'msorry!" He repeated, shutting his eyes nervously. He was such a klutz. An over-apologetic klutz who had issues with speaking to people. And he wanted to be a surgeon. Right.

"Chill out." The teenager (at least Sora figured he was) cooed, moving away from Sora. He kept his hands extended, as if to assure Riku he wasn't going to make any sudden movements. When he felt comfortable that Sora wasn't going to freak out, he made his way towards the kitchen that branched off from the entryway.

Sora followed his neighbor, shoving his hands once more in his jacket. He remained silent, observing the teenager's house. "What's your name?" Sora heard the other ask as they entered the kitchen. It looked identical to Sora's. Figures.

"Sora." Sora whispered, stopping at the entrance to the room. The silver-haired male walked over lazily to the cabinet. He opened it and reached upwards to the top shelf to snag the bag of sugar at the top. When he did such, Sora could see the outline of the man's body. He shut his eyes quickly. Now was not a time to stare and admire. No. No. No.

"Nice name. It means Sky, right?" The silver-haired teenager asked, snagging the sugar and passing back over to Sora. He handed the brunette the bag.

Sora took it quickly, opening his eyes. He gave a thankful smile to his neighbor before blinking in confusion, "What?" He asked.

"Your name. It means sky, right?" The man hummed, green eyes enthralled with the sheepish little brunette. Not like he was any older.

"Yeah." Sora replied in coy voice. "Um…what's your name?" Sora felt the need to ask. The brunette shifted uncomfortably as he took a seat in one of the many chairs lining the counter. Sora sat down and set the sugar onto the table before looking back to the stranger.

"Riku." The man answered with a smile. From that simple smile Sora could see two perfect, pearly white rows of teeth. Good lord, was this man _perfect _or something? Sora saw no flaws. None whatsoever. He blinked a few times, nodding to himself. Riku laughed at Sora's shyness and walked back over to him. He slung his half-clothed body onto the chair beside Sora, eying him curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no." Sora stammered back, keeping his gaze on the sugar.

"You seem .. Jumpy." Riku stated carefully, surveying Sora's reactions. And it was kind of hard _not_ to notice the intense blush on Sora's face. Riku grinned to himself at that newly acquired information. "Or maybe it's just _me_ jumping to conclusions."

"I'm just not a people person." Sora admitted with a shrug, glimpsing over at Riku. He mustered all his courage to do such, and was rewarded with a handsome smile. Sora blushed and immediately looked back down. God, how _immature_ can he be? He was acting like a hormonal teenager!

"Well, that explains it." Riku declared, arising from his seat to walk over to his fridge, "Care for something to drink? Water? Soda? Wine? You name it, I probably have it." He smirked, regardless of whether Sora could see it or not.

"I'm fine." Sora replied sheepishly as he also got to his feet, "I should be heading back … those cookies won't cook themselves." Sora laughed nervously, grabbing the sugar and inching out of the kitchen ever so slowly.

Riku notice this and followed him (or stalked, in Sora's mind, not like he _minded_). "Well then, It was nice meeting you, neighbor." Riku extended his hand towards Sora's free one. "Feel free to stop by and say hi whenever." He added on, knowing that this was probably one of those one-sided conversations. Sora really wasn't that much of a talker as it seemed.

"Okay." Sora said quietly as he shook Riku's hand gently and made his way to the door. "Thanks for the sugar," He managed out in a barely coherent voice. Riku nodded and watched Sora exit the apartment as quickly as he came.

The silver-haired teenager leaned against his counter, watching in utter amusement. It was amazing how cute one boy could be. Riku shook his head as he made his way to his bedroom to finish drying off, "Sugar, right." He mumbled, rolling his eyes with a tint of red covering his cheeks.

**_xxxx_**

It was a week later, if you were wanting to know.

Sora Kayaki hadn't spoken to the alluring and devious Riku since their convenient encounter. The brunette had made his chocolate chip cookies (they were quite delicious, if you were wondering that as well), and he had used more than half the sugar. The brunette was in the process of returning from his classes, completely exhausted. In his hands was a stack of books on medicine; some on lupus, others on tuberculosis, and others on other kind of infectious diseases. On top of those was a stack of notebooks and a taxi bill. It was a miracle that Sora could see over the huge pile. But he managed, at least until his hallway.

Sora was never the athletic type of person. He lacked upper-strength, and that was that. In fact, Sora had failed his fitness test (just the push-up section, and by one if you _have_ to know). Sora grunted in strain before the books came tumbling down like a building. All the layers flew in different directions. Some books landed on Sora's foot - emitting a loud yelp - whilst others fell onto the hallway - making an equally loud thump.

Sora whined and collapsed to his knees, drastically trying to collect his things. As if on cue, the towering stranger from a week ago, who's name seemed to slip Sora's mind at the moment (along with those books…), appeared behind the flustered brunette. Serious, green eyes skimmed the scene. He evaluated the damage before bending over. Sora, not realizing who it was, swatted the hand away, trying to deter the stranger's actions whilst mumbling, "I can do it, thanks."

His hand, as if by _coincidence_ happened to brush against Riku's. Sora froze, Riku's hand lingering on his own. He stared at their hands for a moment, half stopping. His blood began to boil, instantly figuring out who was within inches of him. As if on cue himself, Sora withdrew his hand. He sheltered it close to his chest, acting as if it had been burned.

Riku eyed Sora, laughing mentally. He picked a book up and set it in a pile in front of their crouching forms. "How many things do you have?" Riku asked curiously, staring at the massive mess before diving in.

Sora, as shy as ever, remained silent and scurried to get his things together. When Riku got no answer, he paused and peered back at his neighbor. He said nothing until he noticed the topics of the large textbooks. "You're majoring in medicine?" Riku asked, fondling the lupus book.

Sora snapped his head up and looked over to Riku. He blushed by nature and gave a reticent nod. "I want to be a surgeon." He whispered.

"Systematic lupus," Riku mumbled, flipping the book open and skimming over its contents with interest, "This disease still amazes me. How it turn your own body's immune system against itself and kill you. Kind of fiendish, don't you think, Sora?" Riku snapped the book shut, grinning over at Sora.

Sora blinked a few times, still making a pile of his things. He let the question register in his mind before blushing and responding, "It Is amazing." He concurred, "And it still has no cure…" He mumbled dejectedly, as if disappointed by his statement.

"Sadly." Riku stated and then passed the book to Sora. Sora smiled gently, took it, and set it on top of the pile. "So, did my sugar go to good use?" Riku asked, peering over Sora's shoulder.

"Er, yeah." Sora replied with an anxious look, "Thanks."

Riku bit his bottom lip, "Are you always this quiet?"

"No." Sora replied honestly, letting his shoulders fall into a shrug. Riku frowned and crossed his arms, amazingly keeping his balance.

"Do you not like me or something?" Riku arched his eyebrow, pretending to be offended, "Did I do something to you? Hurt someone you love? Do I _smell_? Because I shower, you know this. Or am I too ugly? Or-" Riku began to rant with mock anger. He flashed Sora a cheesy smile when Sora interrupted him.

"I never said I didn't like you." Sora said quietly.

"You have to speak up," Riku prodded, poking Sora in the shoulder. He watched the brunette flinch from the touch. His eyebrows further furrowed as he sat there in his crouched position, "We're neighbors and you're acting like we just met."

"We sort of did." Sora answered honestly, finally having all his things back together. He sat down fully this time, leaning his back against the wall. Riku did the same, recrossing his arms out of habit.

"That's true." Riku agreed, shrugging. "Well, I'm Riku Karada," He extended his hand again for Sora to shake, "I'm aiming to be a neurologist and I'm nineteen." He smirked and then purposely let their hands brush as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The simple contact made Sora blush a darker red, adding to Riku's suspicions. "So, what's your story?"

"My full name's Sora Kayaki… I just turned nineteen … I'm living in my apartment by myself while I study medicine, and …" Sora paused, "…I enjoy cookies?" He beamed at Riku, knowing how lame his introduction was.

"Well isn't that interesting. Explains the sugar though." Riku shrugged and then paused, "You do know how cliché this is, right?"

"Huh?" Sora turned his head back to the left to stare at Riku. "What's cliché?" He was slowly regaining his voice. He no longer spoke in a whisper. Just a quiet, mellow voice. It was a miniscule change, but still one.

"Well, we meet by you knocking on my door asking to borrow sugar. Sugar, of all things. Then we meet again when you drop your things. And I help you pick them up. Sounds like a typical romance novel to me." He smirked as he knocked his head back against the wall. Sora eyed him for a long while, blushing madly.

"There's no romance involved though." Sora pointed out.

"Well then, let's take another step into the cliché zone." Riku sneered, "Care to be friends? I mean, it seems that you get awfully lonely in that apartment of yours."

"I do." Sora sighed, lowering his head. That was, of course, until he felt a hand slip onto his shoulder. He paused and glanced over his shoulder at Riku who was still smirking at him. Sora, from then on, was going to call Riku's smirk trademark. Something that sexy had to be copyright. "So we're friends?" Sora asked faintly.

"I suppose we are." Riku nodded.

"Okay." Sora smiled a bit at his new friend before glancing at his books, "What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Riku inquired, gazing back at Sora. Where did _that_ question come from?

"I asked you what your favorite color was," Sora repeated, this time slower and quieter. Riku surveyed him for a brief moment before nodding to show he understood the question.

"I heard you, just didn't know why you were asking." Riku explained before shaking his head, laughing under his breath for really no particular reason, "It's blue."

"Cool." Sora answered. "Mine's green." Sora said.

"That's cool." Riku concurred, sitting in silence next to his new friend. "…Do you like chicken alfredo?"

"Yeah… Er, why?" Sora asked, looking at Riku quizzically.

"Because I'm proposing that after I help you get these things you call _books_ into your room that you come over and I make you dinner. That's why." Riku arose to his feet, but not before jabbing Sora in the chest. Sora fought off his blush this time. He eyed Riku for a minute before the silver-haired extended his hand to help the other up. Sora graciously took the hand and was hoisted onto his feet. However, when he did such, he collided into Riku's chest. How _ironic_. Sora was starting to think in the back of his mind that Riku was plotting this. But he didn't want to jump to conclusions about someone he just met.

"Why hello there." Riku breathed down, voice suddenly incredibly sultry and seductive.

Sora's face went pale as he scrambled off Riku's broad and comforting (and god damn comfortable) chest. He quickly collected his things into his arms. And with that he hurried into his room with the assistance of Riku.

**_xxxx_**

It was three weeks after their little collision in the hallway. And four weeks (an entire month for those who want to be picky) since their first meeting.

Sora laid sprawled out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with lack of interest. Riku lay beside him, holding a book up into the air so they both could read out of it. Sora squinted his eyes to read the words. When he found that he couldn't, he sighed and shut his eyes. Studying was useless. He wasn't going to remember this stuff. He needed his brain to be a sponge, but it was being a rock. A damn, non-absorbent, rock. Riku took note of this and peered over his shoulder at the frustrated sight of his friend.

"We're supposed to be studying, Sora." Riku calmly stated, green eyes flickering across Sora's body.

"I can't remember any of this!" Sora pouted, shaking his head in a pathetic attempt to make Riku feel bad for him. It didn't work. It never worked. Not with Riku. "You're smart! You remember everything!" Sora accused. Which was really more of a compliment, but Sora was a bit too slow to realize that until he said it.

"Thanks?" Riku smirked and rolled his eyes, "I have my ways, that's all. You're just stressing out too much. Once you relax you'll remember better." Riku informed Sora, "Come on, you know this stuff already."

"I'm going to _fail_," Sora declared dramatically, shielding his eyes with his hands.

"I think I liked you better when you refused to say more than two words to me," Riku made known, arching his eyebrow at Sora. This earned him an annoyed punch in the shoulder (well, at least what Sora considered a punch) and a pair of pouty lips. "Don't give me that look."

Sora continued with _that look_.

"Sora, you're not helping the matter." Riku stated, refusing to give in.

Sora continued _not helping the matter_.

"Sora." Riku grunted before slipping his hand over Sora's mouth, "Stop with the puppy dog pouty face. Or what ever you people call it. It's not cute, it's stupid." Riku stated bluntly.

Sora narrowed his eyes playfully before licking his friend's hand.

"Sora!" Riku hollered, glaring over at the other. Oddly, he didn't remove the hand, "You did _not_ just lick my hand." Sora nodded, grinning behind Riku's hand. Riku could just _tell_. "That's it, no cookies for you."

And that statement earned Riku a bite to his hand. "For god damn sakes!" Riku hissed, withdrawing his hand. Sora broke out into a fit of giggles as he leaned his head against Riku's shoulder for support. Riku sighed miserably, watching his friend act like a two year old. A very attractive two year old with one of the nicest asses in the world. Of course Riku kept that to himself.

"I love getting you mad." Sora stated happily, crossing his arms behind his head.

"I'm glad my anger is a comfort to you, Sora." Riku mumbled.

"And I'm glad that you get angry so often." Sora chimed, sticking his tongue out into the air as he went back to staring at the ceiling.

"I feel bad for any girl you date, Sora. They're going to have to put up with an immature boyfriend who doesn't know anything." Riku muttered, purposely sounding offending. What he didn't realize was that Sora didn't take the words as an insult, but the mention of him and girls. Sora wrinkled his nose as all went silent. Riku could even hear his own _breathing_. That was not a good sign. Not ever. "Something wrong?"

"I don't like girls…" Sora whispered into the air.

"Come again?" Riku wasn't sure if he heard Sora right.

"I said I don't like girls…" Sora repeated. He had always been … open about his sexuality since the last few months of senior year. After that incident with him and the jocks… he shuddered thinking about that. But regardless, it was an eye-opener. He closed his eyes, knowing that Riku was probably going to be disturbed or what ever people felt about people like Sora. So Sora braced himself. He wasn't expecting what happened.

"Nah, me either."

"Huh?" Sora pried his eyes open and looked over at Riku, a miss for words. "You?…"

"What?" Riku spoke, tilting his head to the side to stare at Sora, "Does it surprise you that I don't find anything interesting about the opposite sex?" He arched his eyebrows, "Or does it turn you on knowing that I'm interested in boys." He teased.

"I wasn't expecting you…" Sora began.

"Why? Because I look the way I do? Or because I act perverted?" Riku shrugged to his own words, "Or is there another reason?"

"…" Sora sighed and shook his head dismally, "I just figured you were the image of perfection for every girl. Smart, successful, handsome, funny…" Sora trailed off, being lost with his new friend's qualities.

"Why thank you." Riku smirked but it faded when he noticed Sora wasn't smiling. "Hey, brownie, cheer up." He extended his hand to wrap it around Sora's shoulders. He pulled the boy shoulder to shoulder with him as his hand rested on Sora's chest. "It's not like this means we aren't friends anymore. I like you. You're funny."

"Heh…" Sora laughed, suddenly seeing the room a lot hotter. Everything about he and Riku's relationship felt way too cliché and scripted. "I like you too. You're one of the few people I like to talk to."

"And one of the few people's hands you lick… hopefully?" Riku asked.

Sora giggled loudly, burying his head once again against Riku's shoulder. Riku rolled his eyes and tightened his hold around Sora, "You're such an… idiot." Sora managed between laughs. "An idiot…whose going to make me fail." Sora added on as he nuzzled his face against Riku's shoulder.

"And an idiot who wants you to get off of him and start studying."

"Fine." Sora pouted and reached for his book, peeling his body away from Riku to return to studying. He could have _sworn _that he felt a hand brush across his backside. Maybe it was just his imagination and hormones? Must be.

_**xxxx**_

"Riku!"

Sora nearly tackled Riku to the ground, shoving a huge packet of papers in his face. The silver-haired teenager felt backwards against his chair due to shock. Sora followed suit, tumbling into Riku's lap. The brunette refused to let go of the paper as he hoisted it into the air again. Riku looked at it and then smirked. He patted Sora on the backside (purposely this time) and motioned for Sora to get off.

"That's a good little boy, getting an A. Now would you get off me? Unless you're interested in giving me a lap dance. Then feel free to continue." Riku taunted. Sora quickly scrambled off Riku, clinging to his paper tightly. Riku watched in dull amusement as Sora pranced around the room with the paper. "Okay, you done yet?"

"I actually got an _A_!" Sora cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "I can't believe it! Thank you for studying with me, Riku!" Sora grinned, about to smother Riku with hugs but resisted in the end. Riku looked too comfortable in that chair of his. And Sora wasn't in the mood for giving him a lap dance .. Er, today.

"That's great." Riku remarked, crossing his arms as he yawned. "I got a B on mine." He noted, shrugging his shoulders, "I always do crappily on the written section." Riku mumbled in distaste.

"I love the writing section." Sora beamed, nodding profusely at his friend as he plopped down onto Riku's couch. He set the paper down on the table and laid down lengthwise on Riku's couch. He grinned over at the other. "This is comfortable, I want it."

"No thanks. I like my couch." Riku arched his eyebrow.

"Oh but I like it more." Sora mumbled and then shifted onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. "You know what today is, Riku?"

"No idea." Riku answered, another yawn slipping through his lips.

"One month, to the day, that we've known each other." Sora grinned as he dove into his pocket. Riku was too tired to pay attention. "So I got you something for our anniversary!" And that was followed by Riku receiving a face full of sugar. Actually a bag of sugar that smelled sugary… Oh well.

"What's this?" Riku asked, jolting upright in his seat. He took the bag cautiously in his hands and held it up. He blinked a few times before looking to Sora for an answer.

"Sugar, you doofus!" Sora smiled sloppily, turning his head to the side to watch Riku, "I figured you might want me to return it. So I bought you some. Aren't I great?"

"Oh yeah, Sora. You're wonderful." Riku rolled his eyes. He paused, noticing something on Sora's arm that he hadn't noticed before. A small scar across Sora's elbow was visible, making Riku cock his head to the side. "Hey… what's that?" He asked, setting the sugar down on the table next to the paper.

"What's what?" Sora asked timidly, slowing his speech.

"On your elbow…" Riku stated slowly, leaning forward in his seat.

"Oh. That. Er… nothing." Sora laughed nervously and shoved his arm into a position so that it wasn't visible.

"Bull shit. It's _something_. Tell me where you got it from. Is it one of those gruesome bike stories? I'm game for hearing one of them. Or is it from surgery?" Riku furrowed his eyebrows, honestly curious as to what the origin of the bruise was.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sora whispered. It was as if all of his excitement and energy had been drained from him.

"What happened?" And Riku took the imitative to turn very serious, very quickly. "We're best friends, at least I _think _we are. We're always over each other's apartments… we talk about remotely everything, including hot celebrities, so why can't you tell me this?"

"Because I don't want to." Sora mumbled stubbornly, not raising his voice. If he would have, Riku would have taken the hint.

"Sora. Tell me." Riku got up and walked over to the couch. He towered over the boy, glaring down at him, "It can't be that bad. I'm not going to laugh at you for it, okay?"

"You _would_ laugh." Sora confirmed, shrugging. "It's not that I don't trust you… this month has been great, it's just… I…"

"You?" Riku finished, hand gently touching Sora's shoulder.

"I'm really weak…" He mumbled.

"Weak?" Riku asked, fingers gently caressing Sora's shoulder. Sora tensed but then relaxed into the touch, wishing the touch would spread. Unfortunately, it remained on his shoulder and nowhere else. "What do you mean weak?" Riku asked, fingers gently stroking the stiff muscles on Sora's shoulder.

"I just.." Sora sighed, not wanting to say anymore. But when he looked up and met a pair of eyes that held genuine concern, his determination shattered on the spot. Words spilled from his lips like ink from a broken pen. He was a broken pen, no longer able to write. "When I was in high school, my senior year, the jocks pulled this … prank on me… they had Axel… their captain go on a date with me… and then they all ganged up on me and laughed at me because I was actually _interested_ in Axel … and they threw me into a dumpster. It's no big deal…."

Riku blinked, fingers flattening along Sora's shoulder, "They did that to you for no reason?"

"..Tidus, one of the jocks, liked Selphie.. And I went to prom with her." Sora mumbled, "And I only went because I had a small crush on her, because she was really pretty and smart and I admired her, and no one else asked her."

"Sora…" Riku shook his head, "And you got a scar from that?"

"Listen, it's no big deal… I'm not a wimp who can't handle himself. I'm not living in the past…" Sora mumbled, not wanting Riku to dwell on this like it was a big deal. "I moved on."

"I don't think you did." Riku stated honestly, "I think you're afraid to stand up for yourself."

"Am not…" Sora whispered.

"Sora." Riku shook his head "You're beautiful … intelligent… you just need to have some self-esteem. You'd be surprised where that can lead you." He smiled down at his friend. He ceased when he noticed a shimmer in Sora's pools of blue. What had caused that?

"You called me beautiful." Sora repeated, a smile dancing onto his face. "Everyone always said I was ugly.."

"You're beautiful." Riku reconfirmed, rustling Sora's hair. "Downright sexy."

"That's pushing it." Sora giggled.

"Hey, what can I say, I say it like it is." Riku grinned and pushed Sora off the couch with a smirk, "And I told you that I wanted my couch back."

"Meanie…"

**_xxxx_**

Sora had the curse of bad timing. It wasn't so much that he and Riku had been friends for two whole months now, that timing was fine, it was just he _had_ to come over Riku's unannounced. Usually this was fine. But today … things were different for the two friends brought together by _sugar_.

Sora felt his body suddenly stiffen when he realized that Riku was in the shower. He scrunched his nose and took the initiative to make his way into Riku's room to wait. Once there, he laid down on Riku's bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was planning to discuss his finals with Riku and the current blockbuster hits. He began humming a tune under his breath as he jerked his head to the side, nuzzling his face against the blankets.

It was amazing how easily Riku opened up. Riku was like the friend he had always wanted. The person who was aiming for the same dream as him. Someone funny, handsome, and downright sexy. Sora blushed darkly. Okay, so maybe Riku as more of an idealistic boyfriend than he was best friend. But Sora could deal with best friend. It had been a long time since he actually got along with someone without stuttering and stammering. Riku had been there, offering him aid when he needed it. Riku had helped him overcome his immature fears. Riku had been so _kind_ and considerate, regardless of their cliché meetings.

Sora wanted to thank him. Really, he did.

And perhaps he could.

Sora yawned, almost having fallen asleep. That was until a jabbing at his shoulder woke him up. Sora sprang up into a sitting position. Regretfully, he had sat up too fast for his nose crashed against another. Both their foreheads smacked in the middle, causing Riku to fall onto the bed, his head landing against the blankets. "Damint.." Riku muttered.

Sora was about to apologize quickly but then noticed that Riku was wearing that _thing_ again. That _thing_! Sora shuddered and scrambled as close to the headboard as he could. He heard Riku grumble a slew of curses under his breath before sitting up straight, pushing his slowly drying hair out of his face. Green eyes looked to Sora who was currently pale and had his eyes glued to Riku's partly exposed chest.

"Sora?… You okay?" Riku asked, not realizing what had happened to his best friend.

"Y-yeah." Sora stammered, knuckles flexing as he looked to the side.

"Something wrong?" Riku asked, arching his eyebrows.

"N-nothing." Sora stuttered, gulping down a lump that had formed in his throat, "Do you… have any cookies?" He asked, hoping that his sugary treat would be his savior. "I could really go for one right now." _To take my mind off you… my god, you're way too … perfect_. Sora looked down at the blankets.

"No. I don't. Sorry." Riku frowned and shrugged, "But I can get dressed and go to the store?" Riku asked, "…Like I usually do for you." He added on with a smirk.

"Um.." Sora didn't want Riku to get dressed. No. He wanted to stare at Riku's smooth chest for et-

"Sora."

"Yes?" Sora answered in a whisper.

"Are you staring at my chest?…"

"…Oh, … that's your chest. Haha… so that's what it is."

"…You did not just say that. What did you _think_ it was?" Riku scrunched his nose.

"…A surfboard?"

"…I'm not going to comment on that one." Riku mumbled, about to get off the bed when he noticed Sora's eyes trailing along his body. "Stop that… you're creeping me out now." And then it clicked. Somehow, it clicked. "Wait a second."

"What?!" Sora said a bit too loudly and quickly.

Riku didn't answer. Instead, he let his actions speak for him. His hands reached out and snagged Sora by his wrists. The brunette yelped as he was slammed back against the headboard. His heart stopped as the blood in his veins turned to fire. Blue eye stared weakly, and cloudily, into green ones that were now five inches away. His breath became raged. Riku was completely _naked_ under that towel. Well… so was Sora, under his clothes. But that wasn't the point.

"R-iku?" Sora asked, feeling Riku's knee push between his legs.

Riku brushed his nose affectionately, and slowly, against Sora's nose. He wanted to make sure Sora did have feelings before he went _too_ far. The last thing he needed was to rape, or molest, his best friend. Yeah, that would be a great thing to do.

"Riku…" Sora mewed softly.

"Another … sadistic turn in our novel?" Riku asked in a sultry voice against Sora's cheek. Sora sighed softly as he felt Riku's hands retreat from his wrists. Instead, they wrapped themselves around his thin body. After that, digits soon began massaging his back, lulling him into a relaxed state.

"Whadda…mean?" Sora murmured, trying to suppress a moan. Oh god. Riku. Half-naked. Massaging him. Okay, not good. But so damn _good_.

"I think this is overdue. A few months overdue." Riku breathed before clasping his lips onto Sora's. Sora broke off within a few seconds, uncertain if Riku meant it or not. "Sora?…" Riku asked, suddenly worried.

"You kissed me…" Sora whispered.

"Yeah?" Riku answered, lips hovering centimeters from Sora. "Is that a problem?"

"You kissed me… and we're not even dating." For some stupid reason Sora felt like he wanted to cry when he should have been savoring the moment and pinning Riku to the bed and ripping that bathrobe off Riku's sexy body.

"…" Riku said nothing at first.

"You kissed me… and we're not dating and you don't…" Sora stammered but was silenced by a gentle kiss to his temple. He paused, eyes flickering up to meet Riku's. "Riku?" He asked.

"I figured that me kissing you the first time and you staring at my chest like that meant we were sort of dating. But I guess you have to state it bluntly nowadays." Riku shrugged his shoulders. He eyed Sora for a long moment before he toppled over. Before he knew it, he was pinned beneath his brunette friend. Okay, wait. Back up. "Get off me!" Riku pouted darkly.

"Nope." Sora grinned and bent down and kissed Riku's collarbone.

Riku emitted a slur of pleasure as he arched into the touch, "I'm not…submissive, you know that, right?"

"I know." Sora shrugged and kissed along Riku's chest, leading down to where the bathrobe tied off, just along his naval. "And I also know… that you're… entirely … naked under that." He slurred in an embarrassed whisper.

"Very good." Riku smirked and wrapped his arms around Sora's neck, drawing the boy's attention back up to his eyes. "Would you be offended if I said I want to date you?"

"No… Because I want to date you too." He paused, "Argh! That sounded so stupid," He frowned, lowering his gaze to Riku's chest, "…and not very romantic."

"It was fine, Sora." Riku reassured the boy, "You don't have to be a poet." He confirmed, leaning up and capturing Sora's lips in a quick kiss. "If you don't mind me kissing and dating you … would you mind if I…"

"You what?" Sora was expecting what he thought Riku was going to say. And oddly, he was _ready_. God damn. He was_ ready_ and had been for a whole fucking month.

"If I said I love you?"

Silence.

Sora wasn't expecting love. He was expecting sex and kisses and nips and bites and moans and … not love. Not I love you and I love you toos. He blinked, looking at Riku with this miffed look. Where did love fit into this equation. He didn't have much time to think before he found himself answering with a stupid, "Love?"

"Love." Riku confirmed with a dismal shrug, "Unless you don't think I should be telling you that… I mean, we just started dating five minutes ago."

"…You love me?" Sora asked, body suddenly feeling limp.

"Yes?" Riku asked, "Is that… a bad thing?"

"No." Sora said with a smile, "I just…"

"You just?"

"Just wanted to know before I did this," He said before leaning down and kissing Riku. And again and again. "I love you too. Almost as much as cookies…" He whispered childishly against Riku's lips as he toppled over, staring up into Riku's loving eyes. His best friend and his boyfriend.

"Fitting ending, isn't it?"

And it always went back to that cliché beginning. So it was a romance novel after all. Sora laughed. Never before had he liked romance novels so much.


End file.
